Soul Bound 2
My eyes fluttered open and people glanced at me and I knew why, I didn’t get any nightmares. Nightmares-or so what they think they are- are the after-effects of the illness, well more specifically the ‘medicine’ it gives me nightmares, well mostly nightmares. Bad ones, worse than the usual demigod dreams, what I dream of is the world’s rivers have been dyed red with blood, and the bodies which the blood came from have been discarded, bloodless and staring unemotionally at anything. And I am standing in the middle of it, my hand covered in their blood. I knew what it meant; it was my curse at work. My greatest fear, and each time I went through it I woke up in a cold sweat to be told I was screaming. But can you blame me? But I suppose I didn’t have my…medicine today so I have been spared of it, but it is not a good thing. I thought of my dream-memory-as I sat there in the car feeling the bumps on the road, I checked the time and sighed, they said around three hours, I have an hour left, I slouched and my mind went to random thing to random thing. Annabeth to Piper to my curse to my father, I felt a pang of sadness hit my stomach but I shook it away, after nearly eight years it wasn’t worth getting sad over it all over again. It was mostly silent when it came to me, I caught glances, confused glances but some of them were loathing. Good they should hate me; they would only get hurt if they liked me. That’s depressing. I sighed. “Hey” Annabeth said and my eyes slid over to her studying her, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and her grey eyes alive and alert. Yep she’s back alright, great; fantastic should hold a party for it. I sat up and nodded to her, but gave her no words to her; she sighed and continued “I was pretty rude before…” I looked at her in surprise, as did many others, and it took me a second to reply “Yeah well my life isn’t any of your business” I hated what I said as soon as it came out but it was too late now for me to stop it. The others glared at me, Piper rolled her eyes and turned away and whispered something in Jason’s ear and I turned away but Annabeth wasn’t finished with me yet, bother. “So tell me ''William” ''Oh look she’s angry “Did you have a pleasant sleep?” Oh sure just had to put it like that, Clarisse La Rue made kissing motions at me but I ignored her and rolled my eyes “Yes I did, I met the mad hatter and Alice and played croquet with the red queen” I said mockingly and Annabeth smiled at me amused and I scowled at her. Percy suddenly stared at me with a small frown on his face and I raised an eyebrow at him and he turned to Annabeth, and like Piper and Jason, whispered something in Annabeth’s ear and she frowned at him and turned away from me. What did Percy say to her? The rest of the drive was in silence and we passed through to New York where we got food, I passed though, but took my medicine with Annabeth’s cautious eye on me from afar but I ignored her and kept my distance from them all, and they made no complaints about it. We arrived at the house where the monsters are supposed to be and we hid in the forest surrounding the house and even I had to be awed by the place, the house or more correctly, a mansion was Victorian styled with green garden surrounding it with gravel paths weaving its way through the lush garden and a fountain in the middle of the gardens and the paths weaving its way towards the fountain. But the only thing that put everyone off it was the monsters crawling around the gardens I scanned the area; thirty three areas of garden, completely surrounded by forest, one branch reached the fountain, 200 monsters. Even for us, this is going to be difficult, I frowned as my eyes kept going back to the branch over the fountain if I could somehow use that…my eyes went to the box that the Hephaestus cabin brought and a smile tugged on my lips. Whilst the others were distracted I opened the box up and rifled through it, hoping it would be there. I grinned as my hands closed around a metal sphere, and with a quick glance at them I climbed the tree and carefully crawled along the branch with the device between my teeth. “What’s he doing?” Annabeth asked frowning noticing her brother crawling on the branch, Leo snorted but it was Percy who spoke and Annabeth felt a knot of understanding fill her stomach but yet she understood why he didn’t like Will, after what Will did to her. “Probably trying to kill himself” Percy shrugged and Annabeth gave him a sharp look which he ignored completely, and she sighed. Even after seven years of complete cruelty and harshness from him, she can’t hate him especially after the first moment they met, when he was only ten years of old. He was her baby brother; she couldn’t possibly hate him no matter how hard he tried to make her. “Maybe a plan, he is a child of Athena” I said trying to protect him from their cruel words, and they looked at Annabeth sceptically and she shrugged and some of them scoffed at this and Annabeth grew annoyed, it was a lie, that whole being stupid is a lie, how can a child of ''Athena the goddess of wisdom ''be stupid? “He’s an idiot, only in a million years would he come up with something good” Jason rolled his eyes and Piper smirked agreeing with Jason and Annabeth frowned and turned away to watch Will and widened my eyes as she saw him throwing something into fountain and already figured out what he was doing and a smile tugged at her face. ''Brilliant. '' I threw the device into the fountain and on impact the water exploded and I hugged the branch as water flew at me but like I anticipated it avoided me thanks to Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and the monsters were blinded by the water giving the demigods a chance to attack which they did, and as I saw Annabeth in front I guessed that she was the one to figure out my plans. I grin and jump down ripping my necklace off and it turned to a celestial bronze sword and slashed at the closest monster to me and it burst into golden dust. The fight went on and on, and I lost track of how many monsters I killed but it seemed like millions but I knew it was probably only fifteen monsters, but it seemed more. Eventually the monsters thinned enough that the remaining monsters ran into the forest and the demigods yelled in victory then counted the deaths, but I leaned on a tree watching them instead. After they found ten dead (how sad) they all sat down panting except for the seven who stood in a small circle watching over the demigods, how pathetic. I turned my gaze to the house watching its dark windows but too see no signs of life. Annabeth walked over with Percy right behind her and I kicked myself off the tree, stuffing my hands into my pocket and Percy frowned deeper and I sneered at him and he clenched his teeth but Annabeth ignored this and looked at me studying and I raised an eyebrow at her. “What you did was pretty smart” She said and I snorted and she raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked at her and she continued on “Throwing the water bomb into the fountain gave us exactly what we needed in this” “Yes well, I just wanted to go on the quest” I shrugged feigning disinterest in her compliment and Percy clenched his fists and I glared at him but Annabeth rolled her eyes and then glanced at the mansion. “Kind of creepy isn’t it?” She asked to no one in particular but I shrugged and she looked at me quizzically, a blonde lock of hair falling over her eyes but I ignored it. “It means it’s got something to hide, 200 monsters protecting it, there must be something in there worthwhile” I said and they nodded agreeing with me and for the moment, Percy’s grudge against me seemed to be forgotten in that moment. Annabeth turned to address the demigods but I made a move to the mansion, with Percy staring at my back, I did attract a few stares from people but I ignored them as usual, and I walked up to the door and my hands resting on the handle wondering if it was locked. I sighed and turned the handle and swung it open and grinned whilst I walked in, it was musty, incredibly musty, and it smells like it hasn’t been used for years. It was all dark to and I felt for a light switch but there wasn’t any there which I frowned upon. “Oi move out of the way Will” I heard Leo’s voice and I stepped away from the doorway and they filed in and suddenly Leo’s flame lit the Victorian style room, and I noticed there was only candles to light the place no electrical appliances in sight, guess that’s why there was no light switch. “You don’t think that people have just dumped this place for like two hundred years do you?” Leo asked lighting the candles and I snorted and they turned to me and I pointed at a photograph. “Oh yes they certainly coloured photography two hundred years ago” I scoffed but they didn’t answer but stared at the photo, after a second I turned and gaped at it before carefully walking over with Annabeth behind me. “That’s impossible” I whispered as I picked the photo up off the table, ignoring the others I stared at the seven year old boy in the picture, the boy had black hair and blue eyes and was smiling, supposedly at the fish he had caught. The boy in the picture...was me. Category:TimeLord15 Category:Soul Bound Category:Chapter Category:Fanfiction chapter Category:Candidates for deletion